Red Rising (AU) Chapter 1 Betrayed
by JJ Neal
Summary: I enjoy reading Red Rising by Pierce Brown and love the characters and world that he has created. I searched for fan fiction stories, but couldn't find any. So, I decided to write some, myself. The story takes place on an alternate timeline. In this version, Darrow did not fight Julian, Pax is still alive, Roque is dead, and Mustang has betrayed Reaper. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Betrayed

Chapter 1

Betrayed

My body aches worse than when Mickey broke bones and shredded tendons, making me a Gold.

"Bloodydamn!" I cry out. Quinn sits by my side, rubbing salve into cuts. I underestimated the Jackal. So stupid. Jupiter and Pluto laid the perfect trap, knowing I would charge the Map room, enraged, vengeful for Roque's butcher.

"You cry like a Pink," Quinn retorts. Warm breath hits my neck. Her touch is soft. But my heart is for Eo. My soul is for Lykos.

I unclench my fist; my palm is stained red from the crushed haemanthus blossom.

Booming steps echo down the corridor. I reach for my curved blade. The door crashes open.

"Darrow!" Pax screams. The room shakes as the Titan falls to a knee and rests his massive hand on my side. It's Pax, so his hand weighs as much as a pile of stones. Bloodyhell he's a beast.

"Pax…can't breathe…" I grimace as he removes his hand and my cracked ribs reset.

Pax stands. "Servo and the Howlers found Cassius."

I winch as I prop myself on an elbow. My gut twists. "Is he alive?"

"Are those tears, _Reaper_?" Cassius strolls in, golden curls falling over his duro-armour. "Always knew you were nothing more than a smart pixie." He chuckles.

"And you, _little prince_? I remember someone weeping before I passed out."

He leans in and cups my head. "I've lost two brothers already to these gorydamn games…" His voice is like a sharp blade over stone. "…I won't lose a third."

"Come on, Pax," Quinn says. "I think these two pixies need to be alone."

I glare at Quinn. "Shut it," I growl.

She gives me an impish smile as she bows, mockingly. "Of course, Darrow. Anything for my Primus." She leaves the room.

"Primus?" I stammer.

"Yes brotherman," Cassius says. "Your siege of House Ceres has earned you your last golden bar, and the title of Primus of House Mars." His eyes are devoid of jealousy as he loops the golden Primus chain around my neck. "I'm pretty enough," he quips. "I don't need jewelry."

Pax roars. His laugh nearly busts my eardrum. "Darrow. Darrow!"

I can't celebrate. This was a small step. I need to crush the Proctors and finish this game. My throat burns, knowing what I must ask. "What of Mustang?"

Cassius tilts his head toward the door, eyeing Pax. He leaves quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"I almost had that slag, Virginia." He spits on the ground. "High-drafts from House Ceres waited in the woods. I wasted two of them, before a third used a stunpike on me." Cassius' stare looks distant, almost…afraid. "Sevro tackled him, ripped his throat out with his teeth. Glad he's on my side. _Mustang_ and her brother, the Jackal made a pact. Took thirty of our slaves, horses, weapons, and food."

So easily does the loyalty of Golds shift. She sang Eo's song. I will cut her throat so that she never sings again.


	2. Chapter 2 The march on House Pluto

Chapter 2

The march on House Pluto

My lieutenants: Cassius, Sevro, Pax, Tactus, and Quinn join me in the war room around a massive oak table. My slingBlade sigil hovers over all but three houses on the map.

"Never trusted Mustang," Tactus drawls. "I spent lots of time with highbrow Golds, could always tell when they were full of crap."

Sevro picks his teeth with a small bone. "You didn't like her because she cut down all your advances."

I stand and slam my fist against the table. The wood splinters under my strong Helldiver hands. "What's done is done!" Everyone's quiet, eyes focused. "We need to find Mustang and the Jackal before they can reach their army."

"She won't get through the mountain pass," Pax says, "unless she can dig through fifty metric tons of rock. We set charges and brought down the entire ridge."

"You boys and firecrackers," Quinn purrs. "Give me three killers and we'll bring back their hearts."

Dancer promised me justice for Eo's death, justice for the generations of Reds that died for a lie. Blood for blood was the Lamda way. But this isn't justice. "I want them alive."

"Alive or dead," Cassius says, "what difference does it make? The House Augustus is finished."

Tactus laughs. "Bellona and Augustus…a blood feud for the ages."

This bickering is pointless. We need to get to their army before they do. "Ready your men. Tonight we march for House Pluto."

Pax thumps his chest. "Pax au Telemanus. Pax au—"

"We know your name, ya big oaf," Quinn snaps.

Cassius and Pax fight for honor, Servo and Tactus for blood, and Quinn to gain favor with me. What do I fight for? The Sons of Ares? Eo's dream?

Cassius and his unit head out first to scout along the edge of the southern woods. Tactus and his men follow soon after, riding straight through the valley.

The rest of my army set out early the next morning. I'm flanked by Pax and Quinn, with Servo and the Howlers close by.

"What drives you, Reaper?" Quinn asks as she rides up alongside of me. Her golden hair is streaked red with forest berry. Her shimmering eyes peer out from her wolf cloak. "These _games_ are just that. They will soon end. The upper crust of the ironGolds will be stumbling over each other to offer you an apprenticeship. That is all most want."

"The system is corrupt. We Golds are in more danger than you realize. I will not allow _others_ to make decisions for me."

This game is like the Laurel. Everyone is motivated, believing that they have a chance. That they decide their own fate. The world I knew was so small…so uncomplicated.

"Rider from the east," someone yells out.

The rider and horse, both panting, stop just outside my protective circle of bodyguards. The rider has a swollen eye and blood runs from his shoulder. "Reaper," he says. "Cassius—"

An arrow ends the boy.


End file.
